In fabrication of conventional gaseous discharge panel assemblies, conductor arrays of parallel lines are formed on a pair of glass plates, a protective coating of dielectric formed over the conductors, the plates positioned with their lines orthogonal to each other, a glass sealant placed between the glass plates around the periphery of the panel and the resultant assembly placed in an oven whereby reflow of the glass sealing material provides a seal between the respective plates of the assembly to form a gaseous chamber. One of the critical parameters of this assembly is the chamber discharge gap, i.e., the distance between the opposing dielectric walls. Conventionally discrete spacer members are utilized to provide and maintain this gap. An example of gas panel fabrication is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,724--"Gas Panel Fabrication" filed by Peter H. Haberland et al., Oct. 10, 1973. In the sealing operation, the seal material is mixed with an organic binder and a bakeout operation is used to remove impurities prior to the sealing cycle. Such conventional sealing glass generally takes the form of a vitreous solder glass mixed with a binder such as nitro-cellulose which when reflowed causes the plates to come together until stopped by the spacer members to thereby provide a uniform gap between the panel plates. Alternatively, a preformed sealing rod of vitreous glass may be employed. A method of sealing the plates of a gas panel using soft glass sealing material and hard glass spacers both in rod form is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,127--"Sealing Technique for Gas Panel" filed by P. R. Langston et al., Dec. 30, 1971. Problems associated with this type of gas panel fabrication and spacers in general include fragility, the effect within the panel of breakage or fracture during fabrication, panel contamination from surface debris adhering to the spacer rods, unwanted light reflection, and additional cost of both material and labor.